Prisioneiro
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: E por mais que o tivesse em suas mãos, ele nao conseguia machucá-lo. Drarry. Ocorre entre o cálice e a Ordem apesar de nao importar muito a cronologia por nao interferir


Abrira os olhos, sentia-se confuso, tinha a impressão de que acabara de acordar, mas havia algo errado. Sim, seu corpo não estava deitado, não havia um colchão embaixo dele, suas costas não se apoiavam em nada.

E seus braços. Tentou mexer os braços e não conseguiu, olhou em volta, não estava no dormitório, não, aquele lugar era escuro demais, e não havia camas. Tentou mexer os braços novamente e ouviu o som de correntes.

Olhou para cima e viu suas mãos presas. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Baixou o olhar e estava vestido com suas roupas de bruxo, ele sentia os pés no chão e as pernas doloridas de ficarem naquela posição, mas há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

Foi então que se deu conta, se estava preso alguém o havia prendido. Seriam os comensais? Mas não havia ninguém consigo. Com certeza se fossem eles, ele estaria ouvindo risos de zombaria e Voldemort não demoraria a chegar, mas então. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Qual era a ultima coisa de que se lembrava? Oh sim, estava com Rony esperando Hermione enquanto tomavam uma cerveja amanteigada. O amigo estava um tanto quieto, mas Harry achou que fosse algum problema com a menina, era apenas disso que se lembrava, essa fora a última coisa que fizera e então... Sua mente apagara.

E Rony e Hermione? A onde estariam?

O moreno começava a se desesperar, o som das correntes ecoava pelo cômodo enquanto ele as puxava para tentar se libertar e no meio de sua agonia ele não percebeu a presença que o observava de longe desde que o trouxera para ali.

A sombra estava sentada, de cabeça baixa e respirava pesado enquanto observava aquele que, supostamente, deveria matar. Supostamente porque sequer o Lorde das Trevas sabia que o tinha em seu poder nesse momento, ou ao menos era o que pensava.

Havia demorado dias planejando aquilo, ele queria a confiança dos comensais, do Lorde e principalmente o reconhecimento de seu pai, e fora por tudo aquilo que ele armara aquela situação. Na verdade não foi difícil, o difícil fora se convencer a fazer aquilo e arrastar o Menino-que-Sobreviveu pelos corredores sem que ninguém percebesse.

E agora ele estava ali, sem varinha, sem poder se movimentar, a vítima perfeita. Finalmente seu rival estava preso e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse... No entanto, apenas conseguira ficar rodeando o corpo do moreno, observando-o de longe, sem o ferir. Dizendo a si mesmo que queria que ele acordasse para ver a sua expressão de sofrimento e ele acordara, e ainda assim estava lá, sentado, apenas espreitando quando deveria estar, no mínimo, torturando-o.

Mas aquilo se tornara uma tortura para si. Por que não simplesmente se levantava e o atacava? Por que não lhe lançava alguma maldição ou o humilhava? Droga ele tinha a oportunidade de fazer o que quisesse com Potter e só conseguia observá-lo?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, frustrado e se levantou vendo que o moreno havia ouvido seus passos e agora se virava para encará-lo com aquela expressão idiota de confusão. Afinal por que Draco Malfoy estava com a roupa da Grifinória? Não. Porque Malfoy estava vestido como seu melhor amigo?

E o loiro apenas esperou que ele ligasse os pontos, no entanto não sorria, não se divertia.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer Malfoy? Vai me entregar a Voldemort? Finalmente você tem o que queria, não é?

E o moreno começava a monologar e a jogar na sua cara tudo o que havia feito de errado em todos esses anos, jogar em sua cara que, por mais que tivessem tentado, não tinham tido sucesso até agora e que no final o Lorde cairia.

Como se o moreno precisasse dizer tudo o que já sabia. Não que não acreditasse no Lorde das Trevas, acreditava e queria que ele vencesse. Mas havia mesmo possibilidade? Ele já não tivera Harry em suas mãos tantas vezes? Por que não havia vencido ainda? No final ele era apenas um velho decrépito que só conseguia assustar seus seguidores.

Balançou a cabeça, não, não deveria pensar esse tipo de coisa. Mas não conseguia se impedir.

-Cale-se!

-E você realmente acredita que esse é o certo a se fazer?

- Cale-se eu já disse!

E ergueu a varinha para o outro vendo que Potter pela primeira vez notava que não tinha como se defender. "Ele está a meu dispor agora". Pensou consigo mesmo o que já havia pensado milhares de vezes desde que entrara naquele quarto.

Voltou a rodeá-lo como no início fazia, a varinha em punho. Pronto para lançar o feitiço, feitiço que nunca viria se continuasse daquele jeito. Mordeu os lábios olhando para a única esperança do resto do mundo bruxo. Afinal por que estava fazendo aquilo? O que ganharia com isso?

Oh claro, honra e reconhecimento, era disso que estava atrás, mas será que não haveria mais nada? Por que começara a caçar Potter afinal de contas?

Foi então que a imagem do primeiro ano lhe veio à cabeça. Havia oferecido sua amizade ao moreno e pela primeira vez em sua vida alguém lhe disse não. Alguém não foi dobrado por sua influencia ou dinheiro. Foi então que ficara tão obcecado. Afinal fora trocado por um Weasley e uma sangue ruim! E decidira que o outro teria que pagar.

E logo Potter não saía de sua cabeça. Atazanar Potter, tornar a vida dele um inferno. Era sua meta em Hogwarts, mas quando foi que essa simples implicância infantil se tornou ódio?

Ele gostaria de dizer quando, ele até diria, falaria de qualquer ocasião em que havia sido passado para trás de novo pelo moreno, mas... Mas simplesmente não acontecera, digo sim, ele fora passado para trás, mas aquela relação nunca virara ódio realmente.

Mas e aquelas noites em claro que ele jurava morte à Potter quando não conseguia dormir de raiva do outro? Quando queria que o outro simplesmente se unisse a si, mas o moreno contrariava sua vontade e o fazia chorar de raiva? Aquelas noites em que ele andava furtivamente pelo castelo esperando que qualquer coisa que não fosse um professor cruzasse o seu caminho para que pudesse descontar suas frustrações?

Ou pior, aquelas noites em que ansiava encontrar Potter andando sozinho.

Se não era ódio, por que o moreno ocupava-lhe tanto a mente? Por que ele queria tanto matá-lo?

Matar.

Ele finalmente sentia o peso da palavra em suas costas. Ele seria capaz de matar alguém? Acabar com a vida da pessoa? Por mais que quisesse responder sim, seu corpo lhe dizia que não, e o fato de estar tremendo enquanto segurava a varinha confirmava isso.

Então por que decidira que tinha que odiá-lo? Que matá-lo? Não, não decidira, seu pai decidira o ódio e ele concluíra a morte, era diferente.

- Vai me matar? Acabe logo então Malfoy!

Oh e por que aquele imbecil não conseguia calar a boca? Não via que estava pensando? Mas, pensar no que? No por que de querer matá-lo? Não deveria pensar deveria apenas fazer.

- Quieto Potter, deixe-me apreciar isso! – Ordenou, parando em frente ao outro e encostando a ponta da varinha em seu peito.

Mas apreciar era a última coisa que ele estava fazendo naquele momento, por mais que deslizasse a varinha próxima ao rosto do outro de forma ameaçadora. Encarou-o. Aqueles olhos atrevidos, a boca que continha aquela língua afiada e... Aqueles lábios tão rosados, aquela pele branca que parecia tão macia.

Espantou-se consigo mesmo ao notar os próprios pensamentos e estapeou o rosto do moreno, e sim aquela pele era macia, mas ele não tinha que ficar pensando isso de seu inimigo! Muito menos sendo ele um garoto!

- Irá mesmo fazer isso? Você não precisa, Malfoy, tudo pode ser diferente...

Já chega, ele tinha que terminar logo com aquilo! Fechou os olhos. Era apenas Potter, quando ele tivesse ido o Lorde das Trevas lhe daria todas as parabenizações que merecia. Quando ele tivesse ido... O que faria depois disso? Poderia perturbar qualquer um em Hogwarts, mas... Seria a mesma coisa? Não teria Potter para pensar à noite, nunca mais veria o rosto do grifinório e por mais que isso lhe pudesse agradar quando pequeno ele percebia pela primeira vez que... Sentiria falta do moreno.

Como? Não! Ele não poderia sentir falta de alguém que odiava!

"Ódio?"

E as noites em claro lhe vinham à mente, não, aquilo não podia ser simplesmente ódio, aquilo... Aquilo era...

Olhou mais uma vez para o moreno que o encarava sem entender. A varinha ainda estava erguida, não ele não podia sentir aquilo, aquilo não era verdade. Forçou-se a dizer o feitiço, mas apenas sua boca se mexia. Sua mão vacilou e ele sentiu a varinha cair no chão.

Harry e Draco se encararam por um momento. O moreno, confuso, não entendia porque o outro não o atacara e o loiro, desnorteado, não conseguia mais pensar claramente, mas ele sabia uma coisa. Por mais que tentasse... Ele nunca conseguiria tirar a vida de Potter, não sem que uma parte sua morresse junto.

As perseguições, ele finalmente entendia, não era só raiva. Era frustração. Era apenas uma forma de receber a atenção que sempre quisera do outro e que ele não poderia simplesmente reivindicar sem deixar que sua máscara caísse, mas aquilo não importava agora, ninguém os acharia naquele momento, ninguém os veria ou ouviria.

E pareceu que bastou dar-se conta disso para aproximar-se automaticamente do moreno que tentou recuar, fugir de si. Mas ele não permitiria. Segurou o queixo do outro entre suas mãos, tinha que confiar, será que era apenas a atenção de Potter que queria? Será que só queria que o outro colocasse os olhos em cima de si sem estar com raiva?

Mas não era raiva que ele tinha naqueles olhos agora, era? Não. Era algo pior. Medo.

Fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar os do outro que o olhavam com tanta temeridade e não hesitou mais. Acabando com a mísera distancia que ainda separava seus lábios. Ele capturou os do moreno, sentindo seu gosto adocicado, o cheiro.

Seu coração bateu mais forte e, pela primeira vez, todo aquele ressentimento se desmanchara. Draco não acreditava que estivesse realmente fazendo aquilo, ou melhor... Sentindo tudo aquilo.

Mas não demorou, logo ele se afastou do outro, temendo a si mesmo, a essa parte que desconhecia e por tanto tempo manteve trancada. E Harry o encarava atônito.

Que merda ele fizera? Nunca poderia apagar aquilo!

Foi quando notou a varinha a seus pés. Pegou-a e rezava para que aquilo desse certo, o feitiço não precisava ser muito forte, bastava apagar as cenas daquele quarto da mente do outro, ou simplesmente confundi-lo.

A boca do moreno se abriu, e ele não sabia se dali sairiam perguntas ou acusações e nunca saberia. Não lhe deu chance de usar a voz, ergueu a varinha e o feitiço simplesmente fluiu de sua boca.

- Obliviate.

E para completar, bastava que o deixasse inconsciente.

No outro dia Potter acordaria na enfermaria sem saber como fora parar ali, quando tentasse se lembrar ele apenas veria o rosto de Draco, mas nunca saberia o porque.

Enquanto isso, o loiro tentaria se convencer de que fizera aquilo por um simples impulso, desejo carnal, mas nunca poderia esquecer a verdade que descobrira naquela sala, afinal não conseguiria lançar um obliviate em si mesmo.

E aquilo jamais seria comentado novamente, por um lado não havia lembranças, pelo outro... Havia o orgulho.


End file.
